


Chat Sitting

by Brieternal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cause I'm a filthy potty mouth., F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love, Made it Teen and up cause of language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieternal/pseuds/Brieternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette tried to keep true to her word. She wanted their identities to be a secret. And anyone who said otherwise was a dirty, dirty liar. But when Chat's life is in danger and only she can help him, how can she keep her word without exposing both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how much I needed these two dorks in my life until I realized how much I needed these two dorks in my life. They just frustrate me so much and I love it. 
> 
> This is a small idea that I have. I'm always a sucker for damsels in distress fics so I decided to write one. 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in a while so bear with me if I'm total trash and this fic is total trash. But if would like to take this trashy journey with me, we shall be trash buddies forever. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The day started out so well too. 

It was the last school day of the year before winter break started. Marinette managed to get to school on time for the fifth day in the row, happily surprising her parents and Miss Bustier. She also got all of her homework done the night before and didn't doze off in any of her classes. And the best part of all, she survived a full minute with having a conversation with Adrien Agreste before she started to stutter again. A full minute! She could have died at that very moment and went to heaven for how happy she was.

Marinette sighed happily, thinking how exceptionally dreamy the boy looked today. His sun-kissed hair did the perfect swoop on his pretty little head as it framed his beautiful face just right. His voice sounded smooth and velvety as he hummed ' _Hello' Marinette,'_ to her today, flashing his bright smile that could light all of Paris if given the chance. And his eyes. Oh, don't get her started on those eyes. Those enchanting emerald eyes that she could get lost in for days if he would let her. And how she wished he did. She especially liked it when he laughed or simply chuckled. His face would light up with such joy and--

"Earth to Marinette," Alya said, waving her hand in front of Marinette's eyes. "It's time to come down from Cloud Adrien before you trip down the stairs." Marinette blinked before quickly blushing as Alya laughed, linking her arm with her best friend's as they walked down the stairs together to their last class of the day.

Even though she was blushing fiercely, it couldn't wipe off the smile on her face. Adrien was positively charming today or maybe it was just that good of a day? The day went so well today that even Miss Bourgeois seem to be on her best behavior, not throwing a tantrum as she usually did.

"How DARE you?!" A high pitched screech echoed through the courtyard. 

Well, she  _was_ on her best behavior. 

With a heavy sigh, both Alya and Marinette turned around to see Chloe on the brink of a mighty tantrum, her face red and livid. One of the younger girls accidentally bumped into Chloe, spilling hot chocolate all over the blonde's jacket. The same designer jacket that Chloe spent all week gushing and bragging about, shoving it in everyone's face even though no one cared. That same designer jacket that was purewhite and now has a brown stain as big as Chloe's ego. This wasn't good. 

"How DARE someone as insignificant like you do this to ME? This jacket cost more than  _anything_ you or your family owns! It costs more than YOU!" Chloe screamed at the girl, causing the girl's blue eyes to widen in fear. At this rate, Chloe would make the poor girl cry over something so trivial. Mariette began to march over to the two girls, battling through the crowd of students speculating Chloe's outburst. "This jacket hasn't even came out to the market yet and you RUINED it! It's RUINED, are you happy with yourself?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry... It w-was an accident...." The younger girl stammered, her voice quiet and body shaking under Chloe's anger. The answer did not appease the mayor's daughter as her nostrils flared, causing the girl the cower behind her tiny hands. 

"SORRY?! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?"

"That's enough Chloe." Marinette interjected, putting herself inbetween the quivering girl and Chloe, who was shaking in anger that Marinette swore she saw steam coming the blonde's ears. The baker's daughter knew that her intejection would only anger Chloe further, but she's dealt with Chloe's tantrums nearly everyday. She rather bite the bullet and deal with Chloe's anger being directed towards her than the now crying younger student. "She said she was sorry and it was an accident, let it go." 

"I don't CARE if she said she was sorry and if it was a stupid accident! She's going to pay for what she did! Low lives like both of you don't know what it means to having something THIS expensive to be ruined! I'm going to call Daddy and sue BOTH of you for everything that you OWE!" Before anything got out of hand, the bell rang for the last class to start and the teacher's came out to intervene with the argument.

"Off to class, all of you." Miss Bustier voice raised over the crowd of students who were now scattering to their classes before they were late. The poor girl that Chloe was yelling at ran to the bathroom sobbing. Marinette shot an icy glare at Chloe, who made a _humph!_ noise before turning on her heel ( making sure she whipped her hair in Marinette's face ) and strutting to class, her nose held high and Sabrina in tow. Marinette blew out a frustrated huff as Alya came up behind her, patting her on the back for standing up to the bully. Marinette looked at the bathroom with a sadness for the girl, wondering if she should make sure she was okay. But Miss Bustier was shooing both her and Alya to class before she could try to head towards the bathroom. Sending one last worried look to the bathroom, Marinette followed Alya to their next class. 

 

The last class of the day wasn't as excited as expected due to Chloe's outburst. The air was tense and quiet because everyone, except for the culprit and her accomplise, felt bad for the girl ( who's name was Noelle that someone discovered in their class. ). The accused one had another jacket on by this time and thrown the other one in the trash, causing the class to roll their eyes at her for being so dramatic. Marinette shook her head, using the remainder of the class to draw a small ladybug and a cat in the corner of her notes. The final bell rang and almost everyone jumped out of their seats, bolting straight to the door to start their few weeks of freedom from school. 

As Marinette closed her books and started putting them in her bag, a voice called out her name, causing her to squeak and look up with wide eyes. Adrien was waving bye to her with a smile on his face. "Bye Marinette, let's hang out during the break!" He said to her before leaving the classroom with Nino. She shot up and waved though the boy was long gone. 

"B-bye A-a-drien! Y-yea! H-hang out! M-me and you!" She said though she was pretty sure that he didn't hear her and she was making a completely fool of herself as usual. She moaned and face planted back on the desk as Alya giggled and patted her for the second time today. 

"Don't worry, no one but me heard that. You're off the hook, girl." Alya winked at Marintte, who let out a soft chuckle and a small smile. She was excited to hang out with Adrien during the break. Probably with Nino and Alya, but the things they could do during the holidays! Alya seemed to know what the girl was thinking about because she suggested a few ideas that could be good 'date' ideas for Marinette and Adrien. As they went to walk out of the classroom, a screamed erupted through the building. Both Alya and Marinette ran out of the classroom to overlook the courtyard chaos. 

Marinette knew it as soon as Chloe yelled at poor Noelle. She goddamn knew it and she didn't do anything about it. 

The courtyard was painted in white, the ground glistening as students slipped on the iced surface. A figure erupted in an amused, dark laughter, coming out from the shadows as she watched the dismay. The girl looked covered in snow, her hair, skin, clothing all in white, except her eyes that radiated a innocent blue.  "Suffer in the wrath of the White Nightmare! No one shall escape!" The villianess laughed as she pointed to the main doors outside, snow coming out from her finger tips and piling at the door. The students tried to claw through the snow, but it was nearly rock solid. She did this to each of the doors, blocking all pathways before turning to the students and faculty. 

"Alya--" Marinette started, turning towards her friend with full intention to push her back in the classroom for safety reasons, but Alya was gone before she realized it. In panic, she looked around and saw her best friend pulling out her phone as she ran to get the best shot of an akumatized victim for the Ladyblog. "Alya!" Marinette scrambled over to the blogger, trying to pull her back towards safety. But White Nightmare caught Alya before Marinette and pointed her finger, piling snow on top of Alya until she was completely covered in snow. Marinette screamed out her name again, skidding over to the snow pile that was Alya and tried to scrape through the snow as much as she could. "No, no, no! Alya!"

Something rustled in her backpack behind her. Marinette quickly took off her backpack and unzipped it, Tikki's head poking out. "Marinette, we need to focus! You're the only one who can fix this! Let's go before-- WATCH OUT!" Marinette snapped her head up and saw a pile of snow coming at her direction. Before she could react, something-- more like  _someone--_ crashed into her and they rolled away from the snow that was meant for Marinette. She blinked as she looked up, seeing a pair of cat ears twitching in front of her. 

"Watch out Princess, would hate for you to turn into a  _snow_ princess." Her savoir purred, Marinette just  _knowing_ he had that damn smirk on his face. 

"Chat, this is no time for games--" Marinette squeaked when Chat wrapped his arm around her waist and used his baton to get them to the second floor. When their feet touched the ground, Chat gave Marinette a dramatic pout. 

"Princess, you wound me. I am a purrfessional superhero after all." Chat winked at Marinette, receiving an eye roll from her. "Now, stay here where it's nice and safe. I've got it handled." He flashed her a big grin before jumping back down to deal with the akuma until Ladybug arrived. Marinette huffed out, mumbling something about dumb alley cats as she reached back to grab her backpack, only to grab air. It was then when she realized she didn't have her bag -- more importantly  _Tikki_ \-- with her and she panicked. Where'd she go?! Marinette looked down and cursed when she saw the backpack a little feet away from the Alya sized snow pile. She needed it,  _now._

 

"Ugh! Stay still you pesky feline!" White Nightmare roared as she tried to swat the black cat away with her snow but he dodged it easily, using the ice to slide out of the way. His main concern was the slippery surface that covered the courtyard, but it was working to his advantage more than hurting him. The only thing that was distracting him was the students that were fleeing around, trying to find somewhere to hide. They were getting in the way and Chat didn't want to accidentally turn any of them into snow people. So when Chloe Bourgeois ran over to him, crying for help, White Nightmare looked over at the girl and smiled wickedly, Chat Noir no longer the top priority on her list. 

"Run Chloe!" Chat tried to yell at the mayor's daughter, but she didn't listen, slipping and sliding to him as White Nightmare pointed her finger to capture Chloe. Chat hurried over, using the ice to glide over to Chloe and pulling out his baton in the process. He grabbed the blonde before she fell and turned around, twirling his baton to stop the snow from hitting the intended victim. "Sorry, Frosty, I don't want to build a snowman with you." Chat retorted, making White Nightmare growl. "My name is White Nightmare, you stupid cat! Now get out of the way!" She roared, using both of her hands to create a snowball big enough to beat out his baton. Chat pushed Chloe to the side as White Nightmare threw the snowball at them. He used his baton to soften the blow, but it launched him backwards into one of the windows to the classrooms.  _Meowuch!_ He was going to feel that in the morning, surely. 

_I'm almost there Tikki!_ Mariette raced as fast as she could down to the main floor. Which was proving to be difficult due to many of the students pushing her to get to away and the staff members trying to pull her into the classrooms for safety. By the time she managed to get to the stairs and head to the main floor, Chat was thrown into one of the classrooms. "Chat!" She quickly said before setting her jaw and making a sprint towards her bag. It was just right  _there._ But as Chloe screamed, Marinette's noble heart betrayed her as she looked over and saw that White Nightmare was taking her time encasing Chloe into an icy prison. Marinette should have ignored her cries and just grabbed the bag.  _Ladybug_ would be able to save her, not Marinette. But as the mayor's daughter was sobbing, wailing about how she was too young to die and how much pain she was in, Marinette didn't have the heart to not do anything in the moment. Diving for the nearby snow pile, Marinette grabbed a fist full of the snow, making it into a ball before throwing it a White Nightmare's head.

Marinette didn't count on a few things as she quickly realized she made a dire mistake. She didn't count on actually hitting White Nightmare's head and having the akuma's attention pointed strictly at her. She also didn't count on slipping half way as she tried to grab her bag, using up precious seconds as the White Nightmare build her own angry sized snowball. And as she reached, her fingers barely grasping the pink strap as White Nightmare threw the snowball, she didn't count on her feline partner to jump to her safety rather than Chloe's. 

Marinette never felt the snowball's immediate impact but only warm arms wrapping protectively around her small body as she felt herself flying in this white prison. She couldn't see anything, just black, white, and a tad bit green, but she could hear everything. She heard a glass shatter and a  _thud_ soon after they were hit with the snowball before she roughly made contact with the floor. 

"Oww..." Marinette whined before trying to look around, assessing the situation. Chat's arms were still around her even though they were out of immediate danger. "Chat! Let me go please, this isn't the time to be a flirt." She frowned when she didn't get a response and how she easily wiggled his arms off, his arm dangling at her waist limply. Pressing her hands against the snow above her, she forced the cold substance off as she sat up. Her eyes darted around before she saw her bag just right behind her and sighed in relief as Tikki flew out. Marinette contorted her face when Chat didn't make any movements to get out of the snow. "Chat?" Brushing the snow away, Marinette held in her breathe when she looked upon her kitty. If she hadn't known better, he looked like he was sleeping, his eyes tightly closed and mouth slightly open. She reached and placed a gentle hand on his cool cheek before shaking gently.

"Alley cat..." She shook his shoulder once. 

"Chat Noir,  _wake_ up." Twice.

Three times. " _Please, Chat._ "

Four. 

" **Chat!** "


	2. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is no time to panic..."  
> "This is the PERFECT time to panic!"
> 
> TW; MENTION OF BLOOD THROUGH THIS CHAPTER ONLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w. 
> 
> I seriously didn't think I would get this type of response! Thank you, trash buddies! 
> 
> Now let's dive in!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Chat!" 

Marinette didn't know how long she was there, trying to rouse  _something_ from her feline partner. He wasn't responding to anything she was doing, whether she was shaking, yelling, or pleading for him just to open his eyes. She ran her hands over his face, trying to assess the damage dealt on Chat. Her fingers comb through his blonde hair, feeling a sticky substance behind his head. Marinette held in her breath, her eyes burning with unshed tears.  _Blood._ She looked up at the wall above them, seeing the rest of the snow peeling off the wall before her wide blue eyes looked back down at Chat.  _That_ was the thud that she heard. Chat took a blow to the head from the wall. He was unconscious, not moving, was he--?

As if to respond to her thinking, Chat took in a small, ragged breath. She exhaled in relief, feeling some of the weight lifted from her heart. Tikki took that moment to pull Marinette's focus to the kwami. "Marinette, you need to transform!"

She heard screaming from back outside, White Nightmare laughter erupting through the school walls. Marinette looked at the shattered window of the class, seeing snow flying everywhere, before looking back down at Chat. He needed medical help with his head wound,  _now._ If not, he could--. She wouldn't, no,  _couldn't_ finish that thought. But people needed her outside as Ladybug. What was she going to do?

"Chat's kwami is healing him now, Marinette. We need to deal with White Nightmare before he transforms back into a civilian and Plagg can't help him anymore!" Marinette swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded fiercely, a determination set in her eyes. She stood up from the pile of snow before yelling  _' Tikki, Spots on!'_ 

Kneeling down, Ladybug gently hoisted Chat on her back, being extremely mindful of his head, before walking over to the window that led to the outside. Using her yo-yo in one hand, she aimed for the closest building while holding Chat's arms around her neck. As soon as she touched the rooftop, she raced over to another rooftop that could hide Chat from plain sight. She laid him down, lightly holding his head to not cause any more harm. She placed her gloved hand his cheek, a sad expression on her face. "I'll be back, Chat, I promise."

Standing up, she swung her yo-yo and ran, making a beeline back towards the school. She needed deal with this Akuma and fast.

And needless to say, she did. She couldn't remember a time without Chat or even with Chat that she dealt with an Akuma after a few minutes of transforming. Winer Nightmare's Akuma turned out to be in her iced crown that struck a strong resemblance to Noelle's bejewelled headband. She used her yo-yo to block most of the shots that Winter threw at her,her agility along the ice to dodge them and, ultimately frustrating the little nightmare. Her lucky charm summoned a portable hair dryer, leaving Ladybug to melt down most the snow, and jumping up to grab the headband, snapping it in half.

"Bye,bye little butterfly..." Marinette hummed, watching as the white butterfly flew away before throwing her lucky charm up to the sky. Everything reverted back to normal, well,  _almost_ everything. All of the students that were snowed over, including Chloe and Alya, were defrosted as soon as the lucky charm's power swept over them. Little Noelle sat in the courtyard, positively confused on what happened as one of her friends ran over to hug her. Before anyone got the chance to gush and bombard her with questions, she made a quick apology that she had to go before swinging back to the rooftop that she left Chat. 

Once she landed on the roof, she jogged over to Chat and knelt down, placing her hand on his cheek. Chat was breathing, that much she felt relief about, but he was still bleeding and he was still unconscious. And to make matters worse, her miraculous beeped indicating she only had a couple of minutes before she transformed into Marinette. She couldn't just  _leave_ him on this rooftop, where it was chilly due to the winter, but she didn't know where he lived to take him. And taking him to the hospital was out of the question because of his secret identity. She started to panic, even more so when her miraculous beeped once more. Marinette shook her head before lifting Chat Noir once more on her back, running off the rooftop and using her yo-yo to race home. 

If Marinette wasn't panicking and thought more clearly, there was probably a better solution to dealing with this predicament. But she was panicking, her brain decided not to work properly at the moment and thank all the kwami heavens that her parents were gone for the week due to a Baking convention. Chat would have to stay at her house while he recovered, she could make up excuses all day if he woke up to Marinette and not Ladybug. Her kitty would wake up before he transformed back since he didn't use Cataclysm. Well, she  _hoped._

Marinette landed on the roof of her home, unlocking the door hatch to her room and going in quickly before anyone spotted her. Gently laying Chat down on her bed, she untransformed and headed to her bathroom. Tikki yawned as she floated to her makeshift bed, grabbing a cookie and munching on it as she recovered her strength. The bluenette came back from her bathroom, carrying a first aid box and a towel in a bowl of water. She placed them all on the floor next to the bed as she pulled her blanket out and over Chat, covering up to his shoulders. Grabbing her materials that she brought, she made gentle but quick work on Chat's head, hoping it would speed up the healing process. As she placed the gauze on the wound, she placed everything on the ground and looked at the black cat as he slept peacefully in her bed. 

Small fingers running through his locks, Marinette looked at him with a worried expression. She knew he was going to live, but that didn't help with her worrying. The thing she hated the most about Chat wasn't his terrible puns, his constant onslaught of flirting with her, or even his stupid tendencies at times, but when he took the bullet for her, as both Ladybug and Marinette. He was her partner and her best friend that she trusted her life to even though he knew nothing about her. To say that she didn't care for him was a blatant lie. No, it wasn't romantically as many would dream it would be, but she did  _care_. And she cared a lot. Almost losing him the first time to Timebreaker nearly broke her heart and she remembered how happy she was when she saw him once more. The way he smirked at her, insisted on calling her His lady, and even his stupid pun he had afterwards. 

Now, seeing him on her bed, weak and fragile, she felt that same dread as she did when she almost lost him the first time, his frozen figure fading into nothing. Marinette sucked in a breath, feeling that familiar burn behind her eyes as she felt the tears trying to build up. She dived down, hugging his body and clinging to the fabric of the blanket, her face buried into his chest. 

"Please be okay Chat. I can't be Ladybug without my alley cat."

 

It had been an hour since Marinette brought Chat to her home and he still hadn't woken up. At this point, Marinette was feeling antsy, pacing back and forth in her room as she watched Chat Noir. She tried to distract herself from worrying too much about the cat, drawing new fashion pieces or working on said pieces on her dress form. When felt her hands shake more often than not, she decided to stop sewing before she poked herself with the needle. She made one quick check on Chat, seeing if he needed anything, before residing to her second option, the Ladyblog. 

Aimlessly, Marinette scrolled through the recent posts Alya made. Only a few snippets of the fight was recorded during the Akuma attack, but they were too few to see the full thing in action. The baker's daughter sighed, knowing that her best friend wasn't happy about missing the battle. Her recent text messages with Alya proved that, but Marinette didn't feel bad for her. "It was her own fault for not going to safety," Marinette mumbled to herself, knowing the only reason why she was mad at Alya was because of Chat's injury. Tikki shrugged as she munched on her chocolate chip cookie, "Maybe. But it was her choice to put herself in danger, just like it was--"

"Please, Tikki. You know anything you say won't make me feel better." Marinette interrupted her kwami even though she knew Tikki was just trying to make her feel better about the guilt in her heart. It was Chat's choice to protect Marinette, but it was still her fault for not transforming as soon as possible. Instead, she wasted her time by saving that brat, Chloe. 

As Marinette stared at the video posted with Chloe interviewing, whining about being the victim here of such cruel crimes, she felt nothing short but anger. It was her fault that Noelle turned into an Akuma,  _her_ fault that Marinette wasted time trying to save her ungrateful self, and  _her_ fault that Chat was now laying in her bed, hurt to the point of unconsciousness. Before she really got angry, Tikki flew up to sit on Marinette's shoulder and hugged her cheek, offering some support. Marinette sniffled and wiped her now damp cheeks before hugging her kwami close to her. 

_ Beep.  _

Both Tikki and Marinette jumped by the sudden noise and the teen swirled around in her chair, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at Chat. No, no,  _no_! His miraculous was running out and Chat has ceased to wake up. She jumped from her chair and practically ran over to Chat, placing her hands on his sides. "Chat, wake up. Please, wake up! Your miraculous is running out! Chat!" The only response she got from him was a low moan in pain and she instantly stopped. She couldn't figure out secret identity, not as Ladybug and definitely not as Marinette! She imagined his face when he woke up and realized that she figured out his identity, how upset he would be and any chances of her revealing herself to him went out the window. No, it can't happen. 

"Tikki! What do I do?!" She asked her kwami, eyes big with fear and worry. 

"I'm sure if you tell Chat that you had no choice when he transformed back, he would understand. Chat could never be angry with you." Tikki reasoned but Marinette shook her head violently. 

"No, no, no. I must not find out! He would hate me forever! And if he figured out that I am Ladybug, he would feel so betrayed and would despise all of me! The mess that can cause!" Marinette rambled before she squeaked when his ring beeped once more. 

"Marinette--"

"No, Tikki. He can't! Please, just tell me what to do! Anything but find out." 

"But  _Marinette,_ "

" _Tikki!_ '"

The kwami looked at Marinette as she paced back and forth, her body shaking in fear, before shaking her head and sighing. It wasn't that Chat Noir wasn't ready for an accident reveal, it was Marinette that was the hesitant one. She would never understand humans sometimes. "Okay,  _okay._ " She said, seeing as her human visibly relaxed and ran over to her to kiss her on the head. "But you must hurry. Go to the store and get Cambermant cheese first and then we'll deal with it when you come back."

Marinette blinked about Tikki's odd order before jumping when the ring beep and hurried down the stairs. Tikki shook her head with a smile on her face before getting to work. 

 

As soon as Marinette came back with the cheese, Tikki ordered her to move Chat around quickly before his miraculous ran out. She gently moved him to lay on his stomach ( receiving a few whines in the process from said cat ) and placing his head to face the wall so she could only see his hair. By the time the last beep came around, Marinette jumped back and created as much space possible between her and Chat. She shut her eyes tightly as Chat started to transform back into his civilian self and his kwami landed on the blanket next to him. 

Plagg laid limply on the bed, making no effort to move. Marinette blinked, walking closer to the small black cat that was making small whines. She picked him up gently in her hand, in awe of Chat's kwami.  _So this is the little guy with Chat._ She thought as Plagg blinked his eyes open and looked up at Marinette. 

"Hey, you... Get me some cheese please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, something I want to address before I leave yall. 
> 
> Regarding Chat's injury. I may or may not be reading too much into this for a fanfic, but I like being as realistic as possible. Yes, he did hit his head, but it wasn't too traumatic to kill the poor thing on the spot. No, I love my little Chat, I would never hurt the sinnamon roll. However, he lost consciousness due to a cut on his head, making him bleed profusely. So, using the age old excuse of the Kwami healing them, Plagg was healing the wound from bleeding anymore but it's a relatively slow and hard process for the little lazy cat. 
> 
> If you don't care about accuracy and just want to read the fic, disregard that part and have fun!
> 
> Other than that, See ya next time!


	3. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest one."
> 
> In which Plagg is us and we are Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt. Every time I worked on it, it gave me writer's block for weeks. 
> 
> Sorry if it's really terrible. But I really wanted to include a Marinette and Plagg interaction? Which was a god awful idea in general. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be better. 
> 
> Enjoy stinkies.

Marinette blinked down at the small black cat with huge green eyes, moaning dramatically on the blankets. She had to bite down the urge to coo and hug the small creature because he was so cute! _A normal person who doesn't know kwamis!_ Marinette reminded herself quickly, drawing back to when she first met Tikki. She freaked when she first saw the kwami, but that's only because she thought Tikki was a huge bug that decided to start talking. Definitely not the same caliber but, she could act like that right?

She squealed, or more like a small squeak, and jumped back-- making the stance of one that is freaked out. "Ewww, what are you??" Marinette asked, trying an overdramatic tactic to seem believable. It seemed to work because Plagg rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm the source of Chat Noir's power and I _need_ cheese! Give me some!" The cat demanded, making Marinette giggled in her head.  _How cute._

"Uh, what type of cheese?" Marinette asked, forcing herself to sound nervous, as she walked over to her desk to the shopping bags. She pulled out a wheel of Camembert cheese. "I only have camem-."

"Perfect!" The kwami cried, all of the sudden having the energy to fly and collide with the cheese, knocking it out of Marinette's hands. Plagg took a huge bite out of the cheese wheel and he hummed in glee.

\---

Watching Chat's kwami munch away at the moldy looking cheese she bought him, Marinette didn't know what she expected honestly. Yes, he was a small black cat -- with terrible table manners -- but he was simply adorable, even with his sassy remarks. Tiki warned her beforehand that Plagg, who seemed rough around the edges at first, only expressed love for smelly cheese. Deep down, however, ( _really_ deep as Tiki added) he really did care for all of his charges. Just in a _different_ way.   _He and Chat must get along great._ She thought herself, thinking of her and Tikki's relationship.

"He's going to be just fine by the way," Plagg spoke up, a mouth full of cheese. Blinking for a second, the girl didn't catch exactly what the kwami meant, or said, to be frank.

"Hm?"

"I said," Plagg emphasized, narrowing his eyes at the teenager , "that he's going to be just fine. I healed him before anything bad could happen." Marinette felt better hearing the confirmation from Plagg than playing the waiting game for Chat to wake up. She looked over at the boy, a mass of blonde hair peeking out from the covers, as he slept peacefully in her bed. She smiled happily to herself when she saw the boy shift a bit in the covers, a light snore coming out from the blonde, before looking back at Plagg, who gave her a suspicious look.

"What?" She asked the kwami, who shrugged and popped another cheese in his mouth. Marinette looked at him warily as Plagg shoveled down more food in his mouth, nervous that the small black cat would become wary of her.

 _'Plagg likes to play dumb but he can catch onto things pretty quickly.'_ Marinette vaguely remembering what Tikki told her. She glanced a bit at the closet, where Tikki hid any traces of her existence in Marinette's room. Sure, it was silly to hide Tikki from her fellow kwami, but Marinette did _not_ want to risk Plagg telling Chat that she was his lady. The reasoning behind Marinette's fear wasn't that she couldn't trust Plagg to keep a secret, but it would be unfair to Chat. She could just _imagine_ the betrayal that Chat would feel if his kwami knew who Ladybug was instead of him.

 _He would definitely hate me._ Marinette thought as she looked over at the mass of blonde hair on her bed right now. And she couldn't bear having her best friend, her partner in crime, hating her guts and his kwami's. Nope. Not happening. It was best to have Tikki hide from Plagg, maybe one day they'll meet again.

"So." The kwami spoke up finally, making the young girl jump out of her stupor and turn towards him. "How did you find Chat Noir and bring him here, hmm?"

"U-uh." Marinette stuttered, especially when Plagg started looking at her with a questionable gaze that looked like mistrust.

"Well, when Chat saved me, I saw that he hurt his head and before I could do anything, Ladybug came in at that exact time to check up on her partner. I offered to take care of him at my place while she took care of the akuma."

 _Yea! Good save Marinette_! She silently celebrated in her head. 

The black cat's eyes narrowed even more , making her feel nervous that he was going to call her out on her bluff.

"You carried Chat Noir all the way to your house?" 

"I work with my parents in the bakery. I lift a lot of flour. Really heavy. And I live down the block from the school. " 

"Without anyone seeing you?" 

"I took the alleyway and Ladybug helped distract everyone by fighting the Akuma." 

"And your parents?"

"Gone for a week." 

"How long have we've been here?" 

"An hour or so?" 

"And do you have more cheese?"

"No? You ate it all?"

Marinette watched as Plagg's eyes squinted at her, scrutinizing her every move and it was making her a bit nervous if she was completely honest with herself. So, she gave the kwami a sweet smile, showing that she was not, in fact, dangerous at all. He scoffed in return and continuing to eat his cheese. 

"I don't trust you." He finally said after a moment, making Marinette confused and panicked at the same time.

"What? Why?" She asked quickly, trying to play off that she wasn't internally having a frenzy if this kwami caught onto her or not. 

"You're too nice and frankly, it scares me a bit." Little unbeknownst to the black cat, Marinette's figured relaxed just a fraction of an inch. "I always say it's the sweet ones you got to watch out for. They can snap at any moment. And you're hiding something, which I don't like.  _However,_ you did save my charge and you haven't been too eager to see his secret identity, so thus, I have to trust you.... For now."

Marinette smiled at the small cat, happy that he  _kind_ of trusted her. Or that's what she thought she got from that explanation, right? 

"A-hem." The cat coughed, causing the girl's attention to refocus on him. "This is the part where you say thank you..."

She paused.

"Say it..." 

"Uh, thanks?" 

"Yea, whatever. Don't mention it."Floating away into a corner of the room, Plagg seemed satisfied with his answer, leaving Marinette dumbstruck for a few seconds before shaking it off. She could vaguely feel Tiki's apologetic presences, urging Marinette to forgive the ill-mannered kwami.

As the kwami seemed to find a nice home in her trash can, ( gross much?? ) Marinette moved over to Chat, sitting next to him on the bed. The poor thing seemed to fidget frequently in his sleep, she wondered what he dreamed about. The fleeting thought of him dreaming of Ladybug passed in her mind, but she gave it little attention. Leaning back against the wall, Marinette gazed at Chat's figure underneath the covers. A small whine came from the boy and, without thinking at all, Marinette reached her fingers out and combed through his fair locks, the softness almost tickling her skin. The girl didn't register what she'd done until Chat froze in his sleep. Marinette almost yanked her hand away and jumped far away from the superhero. 

_Almost._

And in that moment of hesitation, Chat relaxed lazily in her bed and a strange rumbling came from the covers. When Marinette figured out exactly what that rumbling came from, she giggled out loud. Chat was purring like a small kitten! And to make matters even better, he started nudging her hand to continue her brushing in a very cat-like fashion. Marinette tried, and she tried ( not really ) to stop the goofy, affectionate smile, but it stubbornly stayed on her lips.

And if she was perfectly honest with herself, she didn't mind it one bit. 

Laying there next to the sleepy, purring boy, Marinette brushed her fingers through his head, easing any tension and possibly pain that lingered there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the end next chapter. Maybe not. But I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. 8v)


End file.
